Business With Pleasure
by EroticWriter1998
Summary: It's Elena Gilberts first time working for a big publishing company. What will happen when innocent Elena who's still recovering from her last relationship begins working with the one and only Damon Salvatore of Salvatore Publishing Co.? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena's POV:**

 **I really hope I get this job, I thought. It's always been my dream to work in such a successful publishing company. Why am I so nervous? My palms are sweating. My nerves are rattling. My stomach is doing flips. Calm down, Elena. You can do this, I told myself.**

 **About 15 minutes later, I arrived at my destination: Salvatore publishing co. Oh my god, here come the nerves again. My hands are shaking as I get out of the car and make my way towards the door.**  
 **When I finally get inside, a very neatly dressed woman greets me.**

 **"Hello, you must be Miss Gilbert" the woman said.**

 **"Yes, it's very nice to meet you" I replied shakily.**

 **"Mr. Salvatore will see you now" She informed me.**

 **"Thank you" I replied as I walked nervously towards the big double doors.**

 **I slowly opened the door leading into Mr. Salvatore's office. I was now 10 times as nervous as I was on the way here. I was going to make a complete fool out of myself, I could already see it. Focus, you're going to get this, I mentally assured myself. Once I was all the way inside the office, I was greeted by him.**

 **"Hello, Miss Gilbert, you may take a seat" He said.**

 **"Hello, Um, I'm here to interview for the intern position" I told him.**

 **Damn, why did I sound so off?**

 **"I know, Miss Gilbert" He told me.**

 **How stupid of me, of course he knew that, I mentally kicked myself. Maybe it's due to the fact that this man had these incredible piercing blue eyes. No, it's just because it's my first interview for a big company like this, I kept assuring myself.**

 **"Of course" I replied.**

 **My heart is pounding and my head is spinning, and I don't know why.**

 **"So, Miss Gilbert, according to your application, you've never really had any experience for a big name business like this" He said, looking over my application.**

 **"Is that a problem?" I asked worriedly.**

 **"Not necessarily. It really all depends on what you think you can bring to the company" He explained.**

 **"Oh, okay" I nervously replied.**

 **"Well. What do you think you can bring?" He asked.**

 **He was so intimidating.**

 **"Well, though I may not have any real experience in the field, I've always been a hard worker. Once I start something, I never leave it unfinished. I've never been late, as I show up to work 10-15 minutes early each day. Overall, I can do my best to be what this company wants and needs" I explained as thoroughly as possible.**

 **"Hmm. Are you available anytime needed?" He asked.**

 **"Yes, sir" I quickly said.**

 **"Well, Miss Gilbert. The job is yours. Come in first thing tomorrow morning for your first day of training" He explained.**

 **"Of course. Thank you so much, Mr. Salvatore" I said excitedly and got up to leave.**

 **"Please, call me Damon" He informed.**

 **"Thank you, Um, Damon" I corrected.**

 **"My pleasure, Um...?" He waited for my name.**

 **"Elena" I smiled.**

 **"My pleasure, Elena Gilbert" He said while staring me up and down.**

 **I blushed and turned towards the door. As I walked, I could feel his eyes on me still, burning into my back. I didn't dare turn around. I opened the door and quickly got out of there. Was he attracted to me? If so, he sure showed it. I got in my car and on the whole way back to me, Caroline, and Bonnie's apartment, I couldn't stop thinking about him for some reason. No. I was not attracted to him. I couldn't be. That would be wrong and unprofessional. When I got inside, I was first greeted by Caroline.**

 **"Elena! Did you get the job?" She asked, as peppy and full of energy as always.**

 **"No..." I said with a fake pout.**

 **"Oh my god, Elena. I'm so sorry" She drew me in for a hug.**

 **"Just kidding! I got it! Surpisingly" I excitedly told her**

 **.**  
 **"Elena, that's amazing! Bonnie! Get down here, Elena's back!" She yelled up the stairs. Bonnie hurriedly came down and when she saw my happy face, her face lit up.**

 **"Oh my god, you got it!" She yelled happily.**

 **"Yes! I start training tomorrow at 8 a.m." I explained.**

 **"That's amazing, Elena! It's like a huge opportunity for you" Bonnie said with enthusiasm.**

 **"I know! Da- Err... Mr. Salvatore was very intimidating. I was so nervous, but I must have done something right" I said brightly.**

 **"Maybe it was your hint of cleavage in that shirt" Caroline joked.**

 **I blushed and giggled nervously, and desperately wanted to change the subject.**

 **"So, Caroline... How's your job at The Grill going?" I asked, quickly changing the topic.**

 **"Oh. my. god! You totally like him! I can see it in your face. Was he as attractive as I told you?" Caroline teased. Bonnie laughed. Shit! It didn't work.**

 **"Um, I'm not having this conversation" I said, looking down at my feet.**

 **"Okaayyy, whatever you sayyy. We know you're attracted to him, Elena. You just don't want to admit it to yourself. Yet" Caroline winked.**

 **"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Elena was attracted to another guy" Bonnie teased.**

 **"Yeah, I mean it's been almost a year, Elena. It's good to open back up and get back out there. Fuck Matt. He broke your heart and you only live once, so you need to be with someone who will treat you right. Someone you can see yourself being with forever. You can't spend your life worrying about getting your heart broken again. It happens to most everyone. You could have 100 more before you find the one, but it's a risk we take to find love. Real love" Caroline ended her beautiful speech.**

 **"Thanks Care. That was very heart felt. I needed that" I thanked her, smiling.**

 **"That's what friends are for, girl. I'm so lucky to have you and Bonnie as my best friends" Caroline said in her heart felt tone.**

 **After our little moment, we talked and watched movies until we all got ready for bed. I was jittery thinking about tomorrow. My first day. I hope my soon to be co-workers will like me. I have to make the best first impression possible. I crawled into my bed, shut the light off, and drifted off to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon's POV:**

 **I woke up this morning to get ready for work, and I still couldn't stop thinking about Elena. Her long chocolate brown hair. Her big brown eyes. Her adorable smile. Her heartbeat. She was very intriguing. Today is going to be her first day. I was looking forward to seeing her again. As I got in my car and was on my way to work, I turned the radio on in an attempt to drown out all my Elena thoughts. I didn't need to be distracted. I have a job to do, but I just can't help it. She's flawless.**

 **Elena's POV:**

 **I couldn't believe my dream about Damon last night. I'm not attracted to him, I repeatedly told myself. The dream seemed so real, though. It was unbelievable. I chose wisely not to tell Caroline or Bonnie about my dream because I didn't need their teasing before my first day. I'm on my way to work now. I woke up this morning 20 minutes later than I planned, as I didn't hear my alarm and Bonnie came in to wake me. Therefore, I had to rush to get ready. I hope I looked okay for someone who had 15 minutes to get ready. I was wearing a white tank top with a black dress jacket overtop, and a just above knee length black skirt. I didn't have time to apply my makeup, so when I finally arrived in the parking lot, I quickly put on my soft pink lipstick. I checked the time, and, my luck, I was 3 minutes late already. I quickly got out of the car and speed walked as fast as possible in heels to the building. Here goes nothing, I thought as I opened the door and went inside.**

 **Damon's POV:**

 **As I'm standing here telling one of my editors, Ashley, to make sure she gets her edits in by the end of the day, Elena walks through the doors. I turned my head, and my heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. God, what was she doing to me? It took me a moment to snap back to reality. She spotted me and walked up to me very professionally. I caught sight of her teasing little bit of cleavage and instantly got hard.**

 **"Good morning, Mr. Salvatore" She said in that intriguing voice of hers.**

 **"Uh Uhm- Good morning, Miss Gilbert" I greeted back, a little seductively.**

 **"What do I do first?" She asked sweetly.**

 **"Well, I've decided to up your position from intern to personal assistant. You will be making a higher salary as well" I informed her.**

 **"Well, thank you, Mr. Salvatore. What can I do for you first?" She asked.** ** _You can take off that tight little top, I thought to myself._** **I mentally kicked myself trying to get rid of the picture in my mind of Elena topless. I didn't want to scare her away.**

 **"Mr. Salvatore?" She repeated.**

 **"Mr. Salvatore?" She said waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it. God, the way she said my name was so sexy. Hell, she was so sexy.**

 **"Uh.. yeah.. Yes, Miss Gilbert, you can start with making sure the printers and copy machines are ready to go for the day. When you're done, report back to me" I explained to her. She looked at me and smiled that gorgeous smile of hers.**

 **"Okay, will do, Mr. Salvatore" She said and turned around. Her ass looked amazing in that skirt. I want her to be mine. I don't just want her for sex. I don't use women for sex. I'm not like that. There's just something about her that makes me want to rip her clothes off in this building right at this very moment, though. I just couldn't explain it.**

 **Elena's POV:**

 **I knew Damon had been staring at my boobs. As I turned around and walked away, I gave my hips a little extra swing. I sensed his eyes on me, burning into my back, like the day of my interview when I was leaving his office. I smirked at the thought of him getting hard with nothing to do about it. A fair skinned blonde walked up to me as soon as soon as I got to the first copy machine.**

 **"Miss Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore wants you to report to his office immediately" She informed me. I gulped. Why does he want to see me right after he just assigned me my first task? I couldn't help but wonder.**

 **I took the elevator up to the 4th floor, where his office was located. I took a deep breath before I slipped in the door and shut it behind me.**

 **"You wanted to see me, Mr. Salvatore?" I asked, sounding flirty on purpose.**

 **"Yes, Miss Gilbert. Have a seat" He said in his very serious tone.**

 **"What am I here for, may I ask? Did I do something wrong already?" I asked, covering my face in my hands.**

 **"No, no, Miss Gilbert, you haven't done anything. Except tease me with that cute little ass of yours, which I am not happy about" He said. I was in shock. Did he really just say what I think he said? I must not have heard right.**

 **"What?" I asked in shock.**

 **"You know what, Elena" He said, seductively. What. The. Fuck. I didn't understand what was happening. I had no clue what to say. I sat in silence.**

 **"You've been naughty, Miss Gilbert" He said, casually. I pressed my thighs together in my chair.**

 **"I don't understand. What did I do?" I tested him.**

 **"Do I really have to answer that for you? Considering the fact that you've been the one behind all of this teasing? The increased movement of your little hips everytime you turn to walk away from me. The smirking whenever you think it's funny. I think that you deserve to be punished" He told me in his seductively sexy voice. What was wrong with me? I barely knew this man, and I could already feel the wetness of me soaking through my panties. This had never once happened before. It wasn't me. I definately don't feel like myself. I was turned on, I realized within seconds. I hadn't been turned on since... Matt, and even then it wasn't like this. I had to be strong, I told myself.**

 **"I don't know what you're talking about" I lied. He flew at me. Well, it was like he flew at me. Oh my god, what was he? He was not a normal person. I was scared now.**

 **He moved my hair behind my ear and whispered "You're a dirty little liar, Elena. More punishment is going to be added if you don't admit what you've done right here and now" I jumped up and got to the other side of the room, terrified.**

 **"What just happened? How did you do that? What are you?" I asked, frightened.**

 **"That's for me to know and you to sit down and shut up" He said aggressively. I stood there shaking. When I didn't move, he finally told me.**

 **"I'm a vampire, Elena" He said.**

 **When he saw my face, he said "Don't worry, I'm not going to bite you. Until you ask me to" He winked. "Now sit down" He ordered. I should be afraid, but I wasn't.**

 **"Sit down!" He yelled. I got a sudden boost of confidence.**

 **I walked up to him, stood up tall, and said "No"**

 **"Are you challenging me?" He asked.**

 **"Not something you're used to, huh?" I pushed even more. He then shoved me up against the wall. His lips were less than an inch from mine. His eyes were this gorgeous piercing blue.**

 **"You don't talk to your boss like that, Miss Gilbert. That's 3 strikes now" He said as her moved his hands over my breasts, caressing them. I shrugged out of my jacket to where I was in my tank top. He reached his hand over and locked the door next to us. He grabbed ahold of my tank top and aggressively pulled it over my head, leaving me in my pink lacy bra.**

 **"You know I could see this through your shirt this entire time? It was driving me crazy" He said with his face nuzzled into my neck. He moved his lips down to my bra and sucked on my hard nipple through it. A soft moan escaped from my lips.**

 **"I can't do this" I said as I snapped back to reality. He slid his hand down my skirt and rubbed his 2 fingers against me over my soaking wet pink lace panties. Another moan came out of my mouth before I could stop it.**

 **"Fuck, Elena. You're dripping wet" He said seductively, as he gently continued rubbing me. He was so aggressive, yet so gentle. It was such a fantastic combination.**

 **"I- I know" I managed to say.**

 **"And why is that?" He asked.**

 **"I don't know" I replied, innocently.**

 **"Yes, you do. I want you to say it. Now" He demanded.**

 **"No" I challenged. He yanked my skirt down my legs along with my panties and shoved 1 finger inside. I cried out in pleasure.**

 **"Are you going to say it? Or do I need to give you more?" He whispered in my ear.**

 **"More. Give me m-more" I stuttered.**

 **"More of what?" He asked.**

 **"You know" I told him.**

 **"No, sweetheart, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Unfortunately, I can't give you more unless I know what it is you want" He said, huskily, and removed his finger. He was pissing me off with this teasing bullshit. I pushed him forward to the other wall with all the force I had.**

 **"Stick your fucking fingers back inside me before I go crazy" I demanded, confindently.**

 **"Fuck yes" He groaned, picking me up and sitting me down on his desk. I knew this was wrong, but I didn't really care. I needed this, I needed to let go and loosen up a little. There was something about this man that made me forget about reality. I liked it. Lost in my thought for a minute, I felt 2 of his fingers ram inside me, and I let out a loud moan.**

 **"You know there's a lot of people just on the other side of that door?" He chuckled.**

 **"I don't fucking care" I told him aggressively. He removed his fingers, and got down to where his head was almost between my legs.**

 **"Lay back, and spread your legs wide for me" He ordered. I obeyed, only because it was something I wanted.**

 **"What are you going to do with me, Mr. Salvatore?" I smirked at him. All of a sudden, his tongue was flicking against my clit.**

 **"More. Stick your tongue inside me" I demanded. He did so, and I almost lost it.**

 **"Ohh fuck!" I cried.**

 **"Ladies aren't supposed to talk with such language, Miss Gilbert" He teased.**

 **"Shut the hell up" I ordered, and shoved his head back down. He sucked on my clit and gently pulled with his teeth. I gasped in pleasure.**

 **"Oh god! Damonnn, don't stop" I managed to get the words out in between moans.**

 **"I'm not stopping, Miss Gilbert" He growled. I could see him smirking as he continued. I could feel myself reaching my climax. He could feel it too, because he sped up his tongue movements. I cried out as I came. He licked it up, and came up and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips.**

 **"Damn, that was amazing, Mr. Salvatore" I told him, seductively.**

 **"I know" He smirked. I blushed, and all of a sudden, I felt a little embarrassed, and hurried to grab my clothes to cover my self up. He touched my arm.**

 **"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful, Elena" He told me passionately.**

 **"Thank you" I blushed.**

 **"Anytime. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight, after work? We could eat, go back to my place and watch a movie, and maybe continue where we left off, if you're up for it" He winked.**

 **"Oh, I'm up for it" I winked back.**

 **"Good. You get off before me, so you can go home and get ready, and I'll pick you up at 8. Now, you've got work to do, Miss Gilbert" He teased.**

 **"Right, I've had work to do for a while now. You're such a distraction, Mr. Salvatore" I teased back, before exiting. Tonight was going to be fun, I though to myself.**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's POV:  
God, it was finally almost time for work to be over. Elena's shift ended at 5. 8 o' clock couldn't come close enough. I didn't know how the hell I was going to sit casually through dinner and a movie without ripping her fucking clothes off of her beautiful body.

Fuck, I was getting hard just thinking about it.

Lost deep in my thoughts, I almost didn't realize I'd been thinking about her for the last 10 minutes of work, and it was time to go. I got my stuff together, and headed out, ready to go home and get ready for my date.

I smiled to myself. I had a date. For the first time in years, I finally felt something for a woman again. Not just the feeling you get during sex either, but the feeling you get in your heart that it's real.

I have dirty thoughts about her constantly, but I can see myself falling hard for her.

The last time I had felt anything with anyone was with Katherine. It took me quite some time to realize that her "love" for me wasn't real. All she cared about was herself, and herself only.

It made me sick when I thought about all the years I wasted loving her, just to find out that she didn't love me at all.

She claims she always loved my brother, Stefan, but hell, who knows if that's true, since all that comes out of her mouth was lies.

I finally got out of my car after those thoughts, and checked the time. It was 7:40.

Oh shit, I only had 20 minutes until I had to be at Elena's house to pick her up.

I hurriedly got undressed and got in the shower. About 5 minutes later, I got out, leaving me only 12 minutes to get ready AND get there.

I put on black jeans, a white t-shirt, and my leather jacket, quickly combed my hair, and was ready to go. I got in my car, ready to head to Elena's house.

Elena's POV:

There was only a couple more minutes until Damon would be here.

I took a shower, painted my nails and toes, did my makeup, straightened my hair, and found the perfect outfit that was sexy, but casual.

I had on a navy blue low v-neck that showed off my cleavage perfectly, and my favorite jeans that hugged my curves. I paired it with some black stilettos.

I couldn't wait to see Damon's face when he saw me. I planned on driving him crazy tonight. It was going to be great.

While I was deep in my thoughts, I heard his car pull up and it was 8 o' clock on the dot. When he rang the doorbell, my heart immediately started racing, and my nerves went crazy.

I grabbed my purse and opened the door. He had a rose in his hand when I opened the door, but when he saw me, it fell out of his hand. I smirked to myself. Plan in motion.

I was going to tease him until the final event of our night. It was going to drive him insane.

I walked down the rock path leading from my house to his car, the smirk still on my face.

I was super nervous, but I was trying my best not to show it. I was going to be in control tonight.

He opened the car door for me.

"Mmm, you can be a gentleman when you want to be" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm a dick 99% of the time, so consider yourself lucky, baby. You just saw the other 1%" He said with a wink and a"Cocky, much?" I asked, laughing.

"You like it, don't lie, Elena. I can smell it" He said. I looked at him funny, raising my eyebrow.

"Your arousal. I'm a vampire, remember? I can smell it whenever you're aroused by me, so don't even bother lying.

I turned my head to look out the window, blushing.

"You can not" I said nervously.

"Believe what you want, I can smell how wet you are. Go ahead and deny it all you want. If you're **_not_** aroused, then I guess you don't want me enough to get some" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Oh my god. He was fucking testing me. Well, two could play that game.

"I guess not. Oh well" I shrugged my shoulders as well.

He started slowing down, and turned onto some rocky path. He drove about a mile, and then screeched the car to a stop.

"Where the hell are we?" I demanded.

"Nowhere. Literally" He told me.

I raised my eyebrow. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish by taking me out to the middle of nowhere? What happened to dinner and a movie?" I questioned.

"Fuck that. For now..." He said, smirking. _Ohhhh. Well this was going to be interesting,_ I thought.

A/N: I am so sorry it's been forever, and it's a lot shorter chapter! I've been super busy, and I kind of felt like ending with a cliffhanger, and this felt like a good spot to put it :P Sorry LOL. I'm working on the next chapter right now though, so it should be up tomorrow or the next day! Hope you enjoyed my short, but hopefully good chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Damon's POV:

"Seriously? I'm hungry, Damon. I want to go to dinner. Turn the car around, now!" She demanded, aggravated. I laughed, as the sudden thought popped into my head. I undid my pants, and pulled out my long, hard dick. She gasped and her eyes widened. I smirked down at her.

"You said you were hungry, right?" I asked, without warning, I grabbed her head by her hair, and shoved her down near my dick. She got the hint, and opened her mouth. She started sucking my dick slowly. So, I pushed her head down, making her go faster. She moaned against my dick, causing me to feel a vibration in the back of her throat.

"Damn, Elena" I groaned.

She came up for air, and said "Does my mouth on your big dick feel good, baby?"

She then moved her tongue in circles around the tip, and I swear I almost lost it right then and there.

"Fuck yeah it does, babe" I grunted.

She began sucking and stroking me with her hand all at once. When I felt like I was about to cum, I said "Stop, babe. Take off your shirt, and then those pesky jeans for me"

She started to take off her shirt, but paused for a few seconds, then continued very slowly. She was teasing me again. I got a little aggravated by this, and grabbed the hem of her shirt, ripping it off of her. Literally.

"Naughty girls who tease get punished" I growled.

"Mmm, what are you going to do to me?" She asked, seductively.

"Take off your jeans, and you'll find out" I ordered.

She undone the button on her tight little jeans, and shrugged them off. She was left in her red lacy bra, and matching panties. She looked so fucking hot. I would've grabbed her and took her right there, but I was going to torture her as she had tortured me. She noticed me staring, and smirked. She moved her hands over her breasts, and down her toned tan stomach slowly, until she reached her panties. She rubbed her clit through her panties. I turned her head towards me, and crashed my lips onto hers. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, reaching my hand down and taking over. I moved her panties over to the side, and slipped 2 fingers inside. Fuck, she was so tight. She moaned into my mouth.

"Damonnnn, don't stop" She cried out. I thrusted my fingers in and out, moving faster and faster. I kept going, and a couple of minutes later, I felt her walls tighten around me, as she got close to her climax. When I felt it, I moved my fingers deeper and faster, bending 1 finger upwards, hitting her g-spot. She moaned loudly, and let herself go all over my fingers. I took my fingers out, and licked her warm juices off my fingers, and stuck them into her mouth, letting her taste herself. She sucked the remaining cum off of my fingers. It was so hot.

"Mmm, wow" She breathed. I smirked, knowing I had made her feel amazing.

Elena's POV:

I felt so fucking amazing. I wanted more though. Without warning, I moved myself to the passenger seat, and straddled him. He widened his eyes, suprised. I grabbed his hard cock and positioned it at my wet entrance. I sat down on him slowly. I bit my lip to hold back a squeel as his hard thick dick was entirely inside me, filling me up. I began bouncing up and down on his length. I moved as fast and as deep as I could.

"Fuck, Elena. Keep riding me, faster and harder, slam yourself down on my dick as hard as you can" He groaned.

I did as he said, and I screamed out his name. It hurt a little, but it was more pleasurable than painful.

"Oh my god, Damon! I'm going to make you cum, like you did me. I want you to scream my name, as I did yours. Cum with me, I'm so close" I moaned.

He grabbed onto my ass, gripping it tight as I grinded against his dick and we rode out our orgasm together, calling out each others names. I hopped off of him, and leaned my head down to lick my juices off of him.

"Holy fuck, you're so good with that tongue, I'm getting hard again. We need to do something about that" He smirked.

"Drive back to your house, and we will" I told him.

"Okay" He said. I reached to find my shirt, and realized then that it had been ripped off of me. Damn, I was so caught up in sex that I didn't even remember that happening. I held up the shirt, and laughed.  
"That's your own fault, babe. Shouldn't of teased me, huh?" He laughed, as he started the car, and began towards his place.

"Well, since you ripped one of my favorite shirts, that wasn't the end of the teasing" I grinned. I cupped one of my breasts, and massaged it, tugging on my hard nipple gently with my fingers. He turned his head away from the road, and his eyes widened. I smiled innocently, moving my free hand down to between my thighs. I rubbed my clit gently.

"Ooohh Damon" I teased. He was struggling to keep his eyes on the road, when he accidentally swerved into the other lane. All I could see was a huge cemi coming at as head on.

"DAMON WATCH OUT!" I shrieked. He swerved the car back to the correct lane, barely missing it. My heart was racing.

"Ohhhh you're in trouble now" He warned, still trying to steady his breath. Even though we had almost, like died, I thought it was still funny to tease him.

"Me? What did I do?" I asked innocenly.

"Shut up and just wait until we get home. If you say so much as one word, you're going to get punished" He said, strictly. I started giggling.

"Well well, look what we have here. A naughty little girl who can't seem to listen. Well, you'll learn sooner or later. I wonder how many times I'll have to pound your tight little pussy until you do, though. I'm done playing Mr. Nice Guy with you, Miss Gilbert" He said.

"Nothing good ever happens when you call me Miss Gilbert, and technically, I didn't say a word. I laughed" I pointed out, knowing he would hate being corrected.  
"Are you sassing me? Oh, you're just asking to get punished" He said huskily.

I could feel my wetness beginning to soak through my panties. Shit, I hope he couldn't smell it.

"You're very wet, Elena. Oh, the things I want to do to you right this second. Unfortunately, that'll have to wait a few more minutes because I'm going to take you at my house, in my bed" He said. Of course, that made me even wetter.

"O-Okay" I choked out.

Damon's POV:

I was driving 15 miles over the speed limit, but I didn't give a fuck. I couldn't wait another minute to fuck her until she couldn't walk.

"Damon?" She asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are we almost there?" She asked, squirming in her seat.

"Yes, we will be there in about 5 minutes. What's the matter, babe? Can't wait for me to pound that tight little pussy" She squirmed even more, pushing her thighs together. I smirked, knowing it was driving her insane to wait. Shit, I couldn't harldly wait either though. Seeing her all obviously turned on made me hard. I couldn't wait to get it out of my pants. It was pushing against my zipper, which hurt like a bitch.

"Damon, stop, or you're going to regret it" She said in a pissed off, but serious tone.

"Ooo, I'm scared. Or what, now?" I challenged.

"Okayyy" She smirked deviously, and slid her hand over to my pants, massaging me through my pants. Just when I thought I couldn't get any harder, too. **_Really?_** I thought ** _._**

"Fuck, Elena" I groaned.

"Now, maybe you want to drive a little faster?" She asked. She really couldn't wait.

"Using your naughty little tricks against me, are you? Well, I hate to say this but it worked" I said, defeated. I pushed down on the gas quite a bit harder, and the speed of the car went up another good 10 mph. She smirked victoriously.

"I hope we don't get a speeding ticket, or die in a crash. Oh, the things I do for you, Miss Gilbert" I said.

Within the next few minutes, the car still filled with sexual tension, we pulled into the driveway. **_Finally._** I thought.

We got out of my car and she practically started speedwalking to the front door, swaying her hips back and forth, most likely intentionally, making me harder instantly. I followed up behind her and unlocked the door. She went inside, and the second she set her purse down, I closed the door and pushed her up against it.

"Mmm, I love your sexy vamp speed" She said, biting her lip.

"Don't you ever, ever tease me like that again. I am going to show you what punishment is tonight, and I highly doubt you'll do it again. You're very lucky you don't have to work tomorrow, because odds are you won't be able to walk tomorrow, and if you can, it'll be a pretty embarassing walk. You're lucky in a way, but prepare yourself now" I smirked.

"You're pretty sure about yourself, huh? I'm a big girl, Salvatore. I can handle whatever you have in store" She said, confidently.  
"Okay" I said simply. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, and started up the stairs to my bedroom.

A/N: Hey everyone, my computer broke down when I was in the middle of this chapter, I just got it back today. I'm so so so so sorry. I love you all. I'm also sorry about the cliffhanger again, I guess you can say I like to end with a little bit of imagination to the story. :) More to come very very soon! I feel so bad about taking this long, and hopefully it doesn't happen again! :)

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WARNING: If you do not like kinkiness and/or anal sex, I suggest you not read this chapter. I understand it might be disturbing to some readers. Otherwise, all I can say is thanks for reading and I really hope yall like it!(:**

Elena's POV:

"Damon! Put me down, I have legs" I squeeled, laughing. He ignored me. We got up the stairs, and he didn't put me down until we were in his _HUGE_ bedroom. I started to feel like I was in a 5-star hotel.

"Ooooh fancy" I said. He literally threw me on the bed. I started giggling. I looked down and I realized I was already shirtless, just in my bra.

"Give me a strip tease, and a lap dance. Since you like to tease me so bad" He smirked.

"I don't know how. I've never really done it before, I'll look stupid rather than sexy" I said, sadly.

"You've managed to make me so hard in just the little things that you've already done. You always look sexy" He said, trying to bring my self confidence back.

"Okay" I said nervously. I got off the bed, and pulled his chair over to the middle of the room.

"Sit" I commanded, taking charge. He did as I said, then I started.

I ran my hands up and down my body, in a way I thought was sexy. I stopped at my breasts and played with them for a minute. I blushed when I saw him getting hard through his pants. I turned around, and reached my hands behind my back to unclasp my bra. I shrugged it off slowly. When I turned around, breasts in full view, I could see the need written all over his face. I rubbed my fingers in circles around my hardened nipples, giving them a little pinch, before proceeding to the button of my jeans. I turned to the side a little, and pulled them down over my ass slowly, shrugging them off. I bent over seductively, before getting out of my panties. When I was finally fully naked, I walked over to him nervously, and climbed on top of him. I began grinding my hips into him, running my fingers through my long hair, losing myself in the moment. I wiggled my ass a little, driving him wild.

"That's it. I need you now" He growled.

I stood up, and got down on my knees, unbuttoning his jeans. Once I got him out of his jeans, I sucked him for a few seconds before he grabbed me and carried me over to the bed, my legs wrapped around his waist. He laid me down on the bed, and positioned himself at my dripping wet entrance. Without warning, he slammed inside me, causing me to scream his name in pain and pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Elena" He groaned.

"Fasterrr, fuck me faster" I pleaded.

"Just remember, you asked for it" He winked, before picking up his pace to vamp speed. God, he was so hot. He reached between our sweaty bodies and fingered my clit as he continued to thrust inside of me. It sent me over the edge.

"Damonnn! I'm going to cum" I said, my voice shaky.

"Me too, baby, me too" He said.

My walls tightened around him, and before I knew it, I came hard around his dick, and he followed shortly after, collapsing on top of me.

"That was amazing" I breathed.

"I know" He smirked.

"You're so cocky" I rolled my eyes.

"You love it, though. It turns you on, I can tell" He said.

"True" I admitted.

"Ready for round 2?" He asked.

"Whenever you are" I said seductively.

Damon's POV:

After 3 more rounds, it was 3:00 a.m., and she decided she needed something to eat.

"I'm seriously hungry now, Damon. I've been hungry since you picked me up, but your warm cum held me off until now, I guess" She said seductively, before getting out of bed to go get something to eat. I got hard at her comment.

"I'll have a sandwich" I said sarcastically.

"You're an ass" She rolled her eyes before throwing on MY shirt and walking out of the room.

"I know" I smirked.

A couple minutes later, I walked in the kitchen to find a dancing Elena, making pancakes. Was I in heaven? She was swinging her hips to the beat, in MY shirt. She looked like an angel. I think I was starting to feel something for her. It was different. What was this girl doing to me? I shook the thought for now, and crept up behind her, snaking my hands up MY shirt, up her sides, and to her perky breasts. I gave them a quick squeeze. The pancakes were done, and I began removing MY t-shirt from her gorgeous body.

"Get on all fours on the countertop, beautiful" I told her, as I got an idea. She did as she was told and I came up behind her, and began licking and nibbling at her wet pussy. She moaned loudly.

"You like that, baby?" I asked.

"Yes" She cried out.

"How about this?" I asked.

I moved my tongue up to her ass, and I kissed her left cheek, then her right, before darting my tongue in her hole, moving it around. She practically screamed in pleasure.

After a few minutes of that, she looked back at me.

"Can we maybe try sticking... something else in there?" She asked bashfully. Her face turned a little red. She was so cute when she blushed.

"What might that something else be?" I asked.

"Seriously?" She turned her face back around, facing forward, so I wouldn't see it.

"Yes, I'm very confused here. Enlighten me" I smirked.

"Okay, okay. This is the only time I'll ever say this, because you already know what I want" She said, giving up.

"I'm waiting" I said, trying to sound impatient. She was adorable.

"I want your big dick inside my ass, baby" She said seductively. Wow, she sounded so dirty. I liked it.

"Okay, babe, I'll go slow until you're used to it. I know you've never done it before. I'm going to push my finger in first, to get you ready for it. You'll probably want to back out when I first push in, but just breathe. The pain will only last a short time" I assured her. She nodded her head.

"Okay, I'm ready" She said.

I slowly inserted 1 finger, pushing back and forth. She gasped. I slowly inserted another finger, spreading both of them apart, stretching her ass a little bit. I did it a few more times before licking and sucking at her hole a bit more.

"Okay, are you ready for this?" I asked.

"Yes" She said.

"Okay, here we go" I warned her before slowly pushing the tip of my dick in. She screamed in pain and pleasure. I pushed in slowly until I was halfway in. I didn't want to push her too much.

"Damon ahhhhhh" She moaned as I slowly started moving in and out.

"Fuck, you're so tight" I growled, as I kept thrusting in and out of her at medium speed.

"Th- the pain is gone. Fasterrr" She panted, after a few more thrusts. I did as she asked, picking up my pace.

Elena's POV:

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. It felt so fucking amazing. It hurt a lot when he first started, but all I could feel now was pure, intense pleasure. I had nothing to grab on to. He had picked up his speed like I asked, and I was about to lose it. He reached underneath me and rubbed my clit with his thumb as he continued pounding in and out of my ass. Within just a few more seconds, I felt my warm cum coming out of me and going on to the counter. Oops, I thought, a little embarassed and sorry for the next person who ate there. I giggled a little at that, but his thrusts snapped me back to reality real quick.

"Fucckkk, Elena. Ohhhh, where do you want me to cum, quick baby" He asked.

"In my ass, baby, I want to see what it feels like" I told him quickly.

Me saying that must of set him off, because not even 3 seconds later, he shot his hot load of cum in my hole. It felt different, but good. It was so hot.

"That was-" I said, at a loss for words.

"Breathtaking" He finished for me.

"Yes" I said, getting off the counter to stand up, only to realize I couldn't walk normal. I looked at him in fear.

"Why can't I walk without it hurting?" I asked.

"You just had anal sex for the first time, Elena. It's going to hurt for a couple of days. You probably need rest most right now. I'll carry you to bed" He assured me.

"It felt great while it was happening. Now, not so much" I said, as he picked me up in his arms and carried me up the stairs to his room.

"Sleep, baby. I'll be right here, and I'll wake you up when I get up for work in a few hours. Goodnight, beautiful" He said, comforting me. He reached up and shut the lamp off, before lying down, and wrapping his arm around me, us both falling into a blissful sleep.


End file.
